Bird of a Feather
by scarblake95
Summary: Cas has grown physical wings as a result of being cut off from Heaven and Dean's seeing them for the first time. The wings keep pulling him in and making him think...differently...of his awkward angel friend. rated M for language and smut. Destiel! Wing!kink
1. Chapter 1

**Ello SPNFamily! I love writing porn...and I especially love writing Destiel porn, and I decided to explore some of my weird lil kinks I've always wanted to write about. So behold, I give you wing!kink! I'm very excited how it's going to turn out and I hope you guys like it :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural in any shape or form  
**

**Pleeeeease R/R ^.^ Reviews make me inspired to write more fics :3  
**

**By the way, Dean's gay thoughts are in bold, and his inner-straight self is underlined in bold. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Cas what the hell?!" Dean shouted as the angel of the lord appeared behind him, shaking out two incredibly large wings. "I told you to stop...what are those?"

Cas groaned, really not wanting to explain things to the hunter. "My wings have taken a physical form, much to my chagrin."

"W-why?" Dean asked, unable to take his eyes off the magnificent appendages. He was never the kinda guy who took time to appreciate beautiful things, that was Sammy's department. He figured, it's nice, he'll look for a second, and then move on. That's just the way he rolls. But this was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The way the light reflected off the onyx feathers, giving them tints of violet and indigo, it was almost too much for Dean's eyes to handle. He had no idea why he was reacting the way he was, but he slowly started inching closer, as if the feathers were _begging _him to touch them. **What is wrong with you? They're just wings, like on a bird. Except instead of on a bird, they're on a nerdy, pretty-boy angel.**

"I do not know. All I know is that they began growing about a month ago, and now they have fully developed. I have trouble hiding them in public, for they do not like being restrained against my clothes. Which is why I have let them out around you. I trust you are comfortable?" **Hell yeah, I'm comfortable...wait what did I just say?**

Dean stopped in his tracks when he realized just how close he was to the angel. "S-sorry?" he exhaled, avoiding the intense gaze Cas held upon him.

"Are you all right, Dean? Your heart rate has increased quite a bit."

"I'm great. Totally fine. Just...got a lot on my mind, ya know?" **Why is he making me so tongue-tied? It's Cas!**

"I understand. You and Sam have had a rough year so it is only customary-" Cas's eyes widened to the feel of cold fingers gently brushing against a wing. "Dean...what are you doing?"

Dean sprung backwards, not even realizing what he just did. **Why am I not in control of my own body? Those wings must have some kind of weirdo angel-effect on me, that's the only explanation...right?** "Sorry, sorry man. I didn't...I wasn't trying...it's just been a long day. Sorry."

Cas cocked his head to the side in the most adorable...**did I just say adorable? What the hell is wrong with me?** **Clear your head, dude. **"Apology accepted. Now, I came here to..." Cas's voice just faded away as Dean continued to stare at the wings. **It should be a crime for something to be that amazing. Wait a** **minute..Is this turning me on? No way, it couldn't be...They're just so...beautiful...and Cas...wow, Cas...  
No stop! Stop thinking about them, Cas obviously has something important to say.  
Eh, whatever.  
No, not whatever, Dean! This is Cas, your friend, your MALE friend.  
Don't care. At this point, he could be a lizard and I'd still want him.**  
**Dean...**

Dean pushed his thoughts away, trying to focus on what Cas was telling him. "Huh?" he finally asked.

Castiel glared at him. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Shuffling his feet, Dean muttered, "Yes! Yes, I did."

"Good, then you know what needs to happen."

Not wanting to sound like an idiot, Dean nodded. "Sure..."

"Great, off to Siberia then."

"Um sorry?"

"Siberia. You weren't listening were you?" Cas pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to Siberia, Cas. Sam and I are on a job right now!"

"This _job _is not of import. We need to focus on the task at hand."

"Which is what?" Dean asked. Tired of repeating himself, Cas decided to peek inside Dean's brain to figure out what was making him so distracted. What he saw, he would never forget.

**Look at those eyes, you could swim naked in those eyes...  
Stop thinking this shit, dude! You're a guy and he's a guy, and he's a freaking angel! It's weird, man, too weird.  
I wonder how weird he is in bed...  
Shut up!  
**

"Um...you know what? I can probably find it without your help," Cas smiled innocently, which instantly put Dean on suspicion.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Smiling."

Cas chuckled nervously, feeling the color rush to his cheeks. He knew of humans and their sexual fantasies. It never made him uncomfortable before. Why was it making him feel so weird now? Staring into those incredible green eyes, knowing the hunter was thinking of him in ways he usually only thought of women; it made him grow even more uncomfortable when he felt his pants tighten below his belt. "I've smiled before, Dean."

"Yes, but this is your 'I'm really nervous and I don't know what to say' smile. I know you, Cas. What's up?"

"It's nothing...trust me..." Cas trailed off, avoiding the hunter's strong gaze.

Dean's eyes grew huge when he remembered the angel could read minds. "Did you look in my head?"

"Uh, course not..." Cas's grin grew even wider.

"Cas!"

"I apologize, Dean. I just wanted to see what was distracting you."

"Jesus Christ, Cas. That is SUCH an invasion of privacy, man."

"I do have to ask, though..."

"NO!" Dean shouted, making the awkward angel take a step back.

"Dean, why are you having such thoughts about me? I have only known you to think that way of women."

Dean paused, eyes popping out of his head. **He's peeked in my head before? How many times has he seen my thoughts?! **"How do you know what I dream about?" He continued to close in on Castiel, who was now backed against a wall.

"At night sometimes, while I'm watching you sleep-"

Dean angrily cut him off. "YOU WATCH ME WHILE I SLEEP?! This is so creepy in so many ways, Cas. I think you should leave..."

"Dean, I'm not trying to be...creepy...I just watch you to make sure nothing comes for you while you sleep. And, most nights, when you're having nightmares, I calm you."

"How the hell do you do that?"

"I give you peace in your dreams."

"Um...why?"

"Because I do not wish to see you in pain."

**Damn, that's actually kinda sweet, **he said to himself. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly as he lowered a hand onto the angel's shoulder. "Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to know why you are thinking of me in a sexual-"

"No!" he exclaimed, backing away and violently waving his hands in front of him. "I'm not talking about it."

Castiel's eyes squinted, trying to figure out what was happening to his friend.

"Cas, I swear to God if you look in my thoughts one more time..."

"You can relax, Dean. I will no longer pry through your head. I'm just thinking-" he paused, eyes widening. "I must go."

"Wait, Cas, what-" he disappeared before Dean could finish the sentence.

"Friggin angels," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I was planning on making this a PWP, but then I decided it would be better as a multi-chapter thing :)**

**Don't forget to leave wonderful reviews and feel free to check out my other stories! Thanks for reading ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings! This chapter wasn't supposed to be until I finished that last chapter for my Glee fic, but what can I say? This story is so exciting to write ^.^ So here ya go, you guys get chapter 2 early for being such amazing fans! :)**

**Sorry, still no smut in this one ;D Don't worry, you will soon be rewarded if you guys keep being awesome and giving me reviews!  
**

**Review review review! They inspire me to write faster ;P  
**

* * *

"What's been up with you?" Sam raised his brow at his irked brother.

Dean sighed. It had been five days since he last spoke to Cas. It was bad enough that the angel peaked inside his brain to see the strange sexual thoughts...which by the way vanished completely after Cas left...but then he had to just disappear with no word of what he was doing. While relieved that the sexual fantasies were no longer swimming through his mind, he felt a strange hole inside him ever since Cas disappeared. "I'm fine, man. Can we just focus on the job?"

Sam scoffed. "Okay, now I know something's up. We _finished _the job yesterday. Seriously, dude, what the hell is wrong with you? It's like you're not even here anymore."

"Look, I'm sorry Sam but I can't talk about it," Dean groaned, shaking his head.

"Are you in some sort of trouble? Does is have something to do with Cas? Cause he's kind of been ignoring us for the last few days..."

"It has nothing to do with Cas!" Dean could feel the humiliation boiling inside him. "Just...just leave it, Sammy. Please."

Sam could tell how torn up his brother was, so he dropped the subject...for the time being.

Dean glanced up from the tv as soon as he heard the soft flutter if wings. "Cas?"

"Hello, Dean." he smiled warmly.

"Woah, Cas you've got-"

"Yes, Sam, I have physical wings now. This is old news," he retorted.

Sam glanced to Dean, who was still staring at the angel. He turned his attention back to Castiel and scoffed, "Well, it's new to me."

"Sam, do you mind giving Dean and I a moment in privacy?" the angel asked.

"Um...why?" he raised a brow at his brother, who just shrugged.

"It does not concern you," Cas growled, placing two fingers on the tall hunter's forehead. Dean's eyes bulged when he watched his brother collapse on the bed.

"Cas what the hell?!" Dean shouted.

"I apologize, he was asking too many questions. He's just asleep."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, you can't just knock people unconscious when you need to talk in private."

"It is of great import, Dean. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary...obviously," Cas retorted, noticeably irritated.

"All right...what is it?"

"I...shit..." Cas muttered, shifting his shoulders around uncomfortably.

"Did you just...curse?" Dean asked, eyes bulging out of his head.

"Apologies. My wings are incredibly uncomfortable," he sighed. Dean watched in awe as the wings stretched out, ruffling their feathers out. **Damn, he just looks so adorable when he does that, **Dean thought.

"Why is that?"

Cas stared for a moment before answering. "I...I do not know..." he lied through his teeth.

Dean could see the angel lying but decided to ignore it for the moment. "So what is so important that you had to knock my brother unconscious to tell me?"

"I found the reason you are attracted to my wings."

Dean blinked a few times. "Oh...and what is the reason?" he asked, relieved that it wasn't just some gay epiphany.

"Every few millennium angels find mates. Typically they are other angels but every so often you find an angel who finds a human mate. The person an angel is meant to be with is automatically chosen at the angel's creation, no matter how long the angel must wait for that human other angel to be born. There is no choice in the matter, but when the time comes, the angel will grow physical wings if they are in a human vessel."

Dean raised an eyebrow, unable to believe any of what his friend just said. "How do you know all of this?"

"I talked to some other angels who have mates," he stated plainly.

"Right...well, I'm a guy, and you're a guy, and that's just weird, man. I'm into chicks!"

"I am indifferent to sexual orientation and/or gender. This is a male vessel. Would you prefer me in a female vessel?"

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cas wanted to mate with him? Why was this happening? And why exactly now? "No! No, no, no. That's all right. I'm used to this vessel, don't go changing on me now," he paused, thinking of how to put it. "Cas, you're my friend. You're the best friend I've ever had. Besides Sam and Bobby, you're the only person in my life I can count on. I just can't...think of you...in that way..."

Cas did his famous head-tilt. "You do think of me that way, Dean. And I don't have to read your mind to see it. It's written all over your face. You are attracted to me, and it scares you, because you don't know what to do with feelings toward my male vessel."

"Look, Cas! I CAN'T be your 'mate', or whatever...I just can't."

"You don't really have a choice. It's written into your brain. The more you fight it, the worse the feelings become."

Dean stood there, not knowing what else to say. "You need to leave..."

Cas stepped closer, backing Dean against the wall. "You don't want me to leave, I know you don't."

"I...I think it's best if you do..." Dean muttered, leaning his head against the wall.

Cas sighed, pulling away. "Fine," he said, disappearing instantaneously.

* * *

_Earlier that week..._

"Hey look! If it isn't my favorite little brother in a trenchcoat? What can I do for ya?" Gabriel grinned at Castiel's appearance.

"I need to speak with you. It's about my wings. They have taken a physical appearance and it is affecting Dean in a...strange...way."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips before responding. "Hmmm...sounds like he's your mate. Congrats, Cassy!"

Cas was not amused. "Gabriel, this is serious."

"So am I! He's your mate. Every angel has one, be it another angel or a human. It's wired into their brain, and yours too. No matter how much they fight it, it's written in stone. It's meant to be."

Cas cocked his head to the side. "I do not understand..."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Lemme break it down for ya. Once your wings get physical, you've got 30 days. 30 days to do the deed with chosen mate. Otherwise, you lose your grace forever."

"Dean Winchester is attracted to women...does this mean I must acquire a female vessel?"

"Nah, he'll come around. He won't be able to deny his attraction to you for much longer. Eventually the dreams and thoughts and urges will become too much and he'll give in."

"You obviously do not know Dean," Cas stated.

Gabriel chuckled. "He is a stubborn one. It might take some seduction on your part, but don't worry, you can always just tell him he has to fuck you so you don't lose your grace."

"I will not get it that way. He needs to want it. I will not use him to keep my grace."

"So you've accepted your feelings for him? Huh, that didn't take too long."

Cas smiled softly, thinking of all the good times he and Dean shared. "I accepted my attachment to Dean Winchester a long time ago."

Gabriel smirked, patting his brother on the back. "Well, best of luck to ya. Need any tips?"

"I will return to you for advice if my current plan does not go accordingly."

* * *

**Did you like? I hope you did :)**

**Review review review! :D  
**

**Chapter 3 will be posted soon hopefully. Thank you for being awesome fans ^.^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello wonderful fans! I apologize 100000000 times and more for making you wait so long for this chapter. I feel utterly terrible and I really hope you don't hate me by now. Jesus I feel like Moffat making people wait for Sherlock season 3 -_- I've been working on an original book I'm writing and it's kind of taken over my life and I have a job now so I'm working all the time! So yes, enough rambling. Enjoy this chapter! You guys have definitely earned it with being so patient and all! I'm so sorry that Cas isn't actually in this chapter, but I promise you will get to see him trying to seduce Dean next chapter, which I swear on my life will not take another six months to be written.  
**

* * *

"So, what were you and Cas doing in your dream last night?" Sam inquired with an amused grin.

Dean glanced away from the tv and frowned, eyes narrowing. "What? Nothing. Just drop it."

Shaking his head, Sam stood and stepped in front of the tv. "Nuh uh. You're gonna tell me what's up, Dean. You've been acting weird all week and so has Castiel. I need to know what's going on."

"It's nothing!" Dean growled, fighting the urge to chuck the remote at Sam.

"It's not nothing! What is going on with you and Cas? Do I need to ask _him _about it?"

"Don't you dare talk to Cas about it." His teeth were gritted now, jaw tight. _Why _did Sam have to be so damn nosy all the time?

"I won't if you just talk to me, Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and covered his face with his hands, sighing deeply. "I don't even know how to say it out loud."

"Say what? Just tell me what's going on."

"What exactly did you hear...from my dream last night?" he asked, pulling his face up slowly.

Sam pressed his lips into a thin line. "Well, I heard you mumbling Cas's name a bunch, and you were tossing around over there pretty bad."

"Remember a few days ago when Cas showed up with physical wings and he put you to sleep so he could talk to me?"

"Yeah..."

Dean paused, mustering up all the courage he had to tell his brother the truth, which was something he could barely even admit to himself, let alone someone else. "The reason he did that was because he needed to tell me why his wings were part of his vessel now."

"Okay, and why did he have to knock me unconscious to do that?"

"Because it's...weird."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Weird? Weird how?"

"Apparently if an angel is in a vessel, they'll grow wings if they find their...mate..."

"Their mate? Cas has a mate? Huh, who knew!" Sam breathed a small laugh.

Dean shook his head, feeling like he was about to barf up his entire insides. "This is not a good thing, Sam... It's bad...possibly the worst thing I've ever had to deal with."

"Seriously? Wedefeated the _apocalypse,_ and Cas finding himself a girlfriend is the worst thing you've ever had to deal with? Why are you taking it so hard? You should be happy for him."

"I didn't tell you who the mate is..."

"Okay, well do we know her or something?"

Dean swallowed thickly. This was even harder than he'd expected, and he'd expected it to be damn near impossible. "It's not a 'her'."

Sam nodded in understanding. "So...it's a guy. Okay, I still don't see the big deal, I mean it's—"

"It's me, Sam!" he shouted suddenly, standing up and throwing his arms up.

Eyes widening, Sam slowly began to register what his brother just said. "It's...you? You're...the mate? Cas's mate? What...I don't, I mean, huh?"

"Trust me I am _just _as confused as you are." Dean sat back down and buried his face in his hands once more. They sat in completely silence, with nothing but the sound of the clock ticking away on the wall. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before Dean finally felt his brother's large hand on his shoulder. He glanced up. "What?"

Sam gave him the 'I'm a sympathetic puppy' eyes, which only made him even more annoyed. "Okay. So, if you're Cas's mate, does that mean you have feelings for him?"

Dean groaned in exhaustion. "I don't know! I keep having all these thoughts and dreams telling me yes, but my gut instinct is saying no! I mean, this is _Cas _we're talking about! He's a junkless angel who has no social skills whatsoever. I didn't even know he could _have _feelings for someone. I didn't even know angels could mate!"

"Well...I mean, yeah they can mate. Where do you think other angels come from?"

"I thought they were all just created by the big guy! I didn't know there were angel babies!"

Sam repressed a laugh. "Well...if you and Cas mated, there wouldn't exactly be any angel babies—"

"Not helping, dude!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. My brain is about to explode from thinking about it for so long. I can't take it anymore! I wish he'd never have told me in the first place. Now I think he's _expecting _me to...'mate' with him."

"Would it be the worst thing?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"You 'mating' with Cas. I mean, if you have feelings for the guy, then I say go for it. You guys would have a better shot at happiness than I ever will. I mean, we know we're never settling down. We're never getting out, and I've pretty much come to terms with that. If you and Cas were together, you wouldn't have to settle down. Dean, you've found someone you don't have to settle down for. You've found someone who can keep up with the traveling, and who'll go out fighting just like us."

Dean stared at his brother like he had a two heads. "I can't even _think _about that, Sam. Me and Cas? As a _couple?" _His face contorted at the thought. "I'm not gay. I never have been, and I never will be."

"Cas technically isn't even a guy, though. He's your best friend, and he's even said it himself that you two have a 'profound bond' or whatever."

"I know he's not a guy, but it's not just about the guy thing. He even offered to switch to a female vessel for me, but I couldn't be attracted to him in a female vessel. Cas is a guy, regardless of 'angel anatomy'. It's just...Cas. I can't...he's family. I trust him, I count on him."

"And how will that change if you just admit you're in love with him?"

"I'm not in love with him, Sam! I can't be. It's Cas!"

"Yeah, it's Cas!" Sam's voice was beginning to raise. "You care about him and he cares about you. He's died for your ass several times and you'd die for him as well. You guys are so meant to be together it's obvious to just about the whole fucking world, and you're the only one who can't see it!"

Dean stared at Sam, mouth agape. "Where's all this coming from Sam? Exactly how long have you thought me and Cas 'belong together'?"

Sam sighed. "Awhile. I've just been waiting for you to come to terms with it, but you never did. And now finally Heaven itself is saying you belong together, yet you still choose to deny it! You can't deny your feelings, Dean!"

"I'm not gay," Dean muttered, staring at the floor.

"Okay, so you're bisexual! Who the fuck cares? You don't have to explain yourself to anyone. You love Cas, so be with him. Why is it so hard?"

Dean stood, quietly walking to the door of the motel room. "I can't, Sam. I just can't."

Before Sam could say anything else, Dean was out the door and down the street, pulling his jacket collar up to shield his neck from the icy winds.

* * *

**Again, so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this! Since you guys have been so amazing and patient, next chapter I promise you'll get Cas trying to seduce Dean, some very hilarious moments, and a guest appearance from Gabriel once more :D**


End file.
